Check up
by Roadd
Summary: Even exorcists have to go to the doctor for check-ups, they just weren't expecting to take an actual field trip to one... TykixAllen


Even exorcists have to go to the doctor for check-ups, they just weren't expecting to take an actual field trip to one.

"Komui...don't you think this is a bit much..?" Allen questioned staring at the rather large congregation of exorcists and the giant robot at the back of the pack.

"NONSENSE ALLEN!" Komui laughed jumping onto the robots back.

"Komui just doesn't know the meaning of moderation does he..?" sighed Allen looking to Lenalee hoping for an answer, but she simply shrugged and continued to walk down the long path to the doctors office which was in fact the size of a post office.

"Komui! How do you expect us to all fit in there!" exclaimed Lavi pointing at the miniscule building before them.

"We will go in shifts, the others may enjoy a nice day shopping around the center, so first is Lavi, Allen, Kanda, and Crory...CIAO" With that everyone somehow dissipated into the crowd leaving the 4 of them alone outside of the doctors office. The 4 men entered the doctors office and took a seat along in the chairs that aligned the wall. The office had a strange feel to it, the walls were painted a deep purple with black and white butterflies accenting it. On the hook beside the door there hang a top hat and a black trench coat. After about 15 minutes a tall elegant man with long purple hair emerged from the back.

"Yu? Yu Kanda?" the man's soothing voice filled the room with a certain easiness that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"That's me" Kanda handed Crory his sword and jacket before proceeding to the back,

"So Mr. Kanda..you're here for a regular check up?" the man asked not looking up from his clipboard.

"Yeah" Kanda responded trying to see what was so interesting on the clipboard but failed due to the sloppy handwriting. The man rounded a corner then swiftly turned again into a room with a small table and many unrecognizable utensils mounted upon the wall.

"Please take a seat on the table Mr. Kanda" Kanda obeyed and jumped gracefully onto the table watching the doctor prepare for the procedure.

"Any aches or pains? Any complaints?" The doctor questioned rummaging through the drawers under the sink retrieving a few items and placing the precariously onto a stand next to the table.

"Nope" Kanda answered blatantly eyeballing the man curiously, Kanda sensed something strange about this so called doctor. "May I asked your name though?"

"Oh! How rude of me! I am Dr. Tyki. Pleased to meet you!" The man's expression never changed as he held out a hand to shake Kanda's hand.

"You too.." Kanda took his hand and firmly shook. _Dr. Tyki? What a ridiculous name!_

"So first I am going to test your reflexes." Dr. Tyki pulled out a reflex hammer and tapped Kanda's knee lightly. Immediately Kanda's leg kicked up, nailing Tyki right in the balls.

"Sorry!" Kanda reached out to console the doctor who was buckled over in pain.

"No, no, I'm fine.." Tyki held a hand up in reassurance.

"You don't look fine.." Kanda went to hop off of the table but his foot got caught in the rail and he tumbled forward onto Tyki landing in a heap on the floor.

"Sorry..." Kanda was now laying on top of the doctor inches away from his face.

"It's quite alright.." Tyki was smiling up at the man creepily. A smile Kanda hoped to never see. Within seconds Kanda had gotten up and was walking out of the door.

"Kanda? Where are you going? We haven't finished your check-up!" Tyki scrambled towards the waiting room where Kanda was putting on his coat.

"Oh, we're done." With that the blue-haired man left the doctor's office leaving everyone confused.

"Well Allen I guess you're next.."

"Okay, Lavi, Crory, why don't you guys go get Kanda back while I'm gone." Allen suggested making his way towards the back with the doctor.

"M'kay" sighed Lavi slithering out the door with Crory in tow.

"I'm Dr. Tyki by the way" The doctor announced proudly not wanting to forget to introduce himself this time.

"Oh, nice to meet you" Tyki led Allen into the same room he and Kanda were. He instructed Allen to sit on the table then washed his hands once more. He wen through the same procedures and this time stood to the side as he tested the boys reflexes.

"Now Allen would you please remove your shirt, so I can check your heart beat.

"Sure" The white-haired boy promptly removed his shirt. He noted that Dr. Tyki was eyeing his body rather strangely. The doctor leaned in closer and placed the stethoscope on his warm chest causing him to flinch at the cold metal. Allen could smell Tyki's shampoo, it smelled of cinnamon making the boy shudder at the intoxicating scent.

"Are you cold?" Tyki looked up at the boy questioningly.

"N-no!" Allen answered quickly looking away from the piercing gaze of the man.

"Your heart beat is rather fast. Are you scared or excited?"

"N-not really.." Allen lied, he was rather excited.

"Hmmm...i see, now please lie down, I'm going to check your joints." Allen obeyed and laid down on his back. Tyki gently picked up Allen's leg and bent it upwards, his hand resting on Allen's thigh. Allen laid his head back to hide the blush that was forming.

"Okay now...are you feeling alright? You look pale.." Tyki motioned for the boy to sit up and pulled out a small flashlight shining it into the boys eyes. He was now inches...centimeters from Allen's face. Allen began hyperventilating causing Tyki to become alarmed.

"Allen!"

"I...I just..." Allen contemplated for a few moments then grabbed a handful of Dr. Tyki's hair and pulled him down into a forceful kiss.

"A-allen? What was that?" Tyki had a confused look on his face as he stared at the boy before him.

"I...I don't-" Allen was cut off by Tyki's lips crashing into his. Allen moaned softly wrapping his arms around the doctor's neck. Tyki ran his hands across Allen's chest, rubbing his thumbs over his perky nipples.

"Ah! Tyki you shouldn't.."

"Now, now Allen, you started it.." Tyki smirked playfully before hopping up onto the table straddling Allen. Allen turned away as he blushed furiously.

"No, I want to see your face!" Tyki pulled Allen's face back towards him before kissing him softly.

"Mm..Allen you're already hard?" The doctor ground his hips against his patients. Allen began to squirm under the man, trying to fight against his uncomfortable erection.

"Would you like me to help?" Tyki sat up awaiting a response.

"Mhmm" Allen shook his head and whimpered.

"Alrighty then!" With that Tyki hopped off the table and yanked Allen's pants off bypassing the zipper and button. He stared at the boys throbbing erection through his boxers. The doctor engaged Allen in a deep kiss, licking his lower lip asking for entrance, Allen gladly accepted opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. While the boy was distracted Tyki slid his hand into Allen's boxers wrapping his hand around his member.

"T-tyki.." Allen gasped embarrassed.

"I love it when you say my name!" Tyki growled before removing the boxers and taking Allen's length into his mouth. Allen arched his back and cried out at the sudden transition. Tyki held Allen's hips down to set the pace and began bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace.

"Ah...mmm...Tyki..th-that feels..mmm.." Allen managed to get out. The boy reached out to remove Tyki's white lab coat and unbuttoned his black dress shirt revealing perfectly chiseled abs. Allen glanced down at his scrawny figure.

"It's okay Allen, I love your body." The doctor scrambled to remove his pants and boxers as well. Allen stared incredulously at the man's cock. _Is it even possible for it to be that big?_

Tyki took that opportunity to kiss and suck on Allen's neck. He hopped back onto the table and straddled Allen again grazing his cock over Allen's.

"Allen, are you a virgin?" Tyki breathed into the younger male's neck.

"I...well...I..uh..."

"Oh, I see..that's even better! You're still innocent...but not for long!" The doctor picked his patient up and carried him over to the chair in the corner.

"Tyki..?" Tyki sat Allen down on the chair spreading his legs apart and propping them on the arms. Tyki stared down at the boy hungrily for a few moments before running his hands up and down the pale boys legs, softly grazing over his entrance. Allen gasped at the unfamiliar sensation and closed his eyes as Tyki leaned in for a kiss. The purple-haired man ran his hand down the young boys chest lower and lower until he was on top of his member. He took it in his hand quickly and began pumping at it fast causing Allen to bite his lip.

"Ouch.." giggled Tyki smiling down at the boy as he pumped away.

"S-sorry.." Allen apologized while trying to fight back the urge to scream out in pleasure. Before Allen had adjusted, Tyki bent down and deep throated him.

"Ah! Ty..." Allen moaned thrusting upwards into his mouth. Pre-cum spewed out into Tyki's mouth quenching his thirst.

"Mmm..Allen, you're quite tasty.." He pulled away kissing the tip one last time before flipping the boy over leaving his hands wresting on the chairs seat, his body parallel to the floor.

"Suck!" Tyki placed three fingers against Allen's mouth. He gladly took the digits into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them. Tyki involuntarily thrust into Allen's ass, his hard cock slapping against him shooting pre-cum onto his back. Tyki pulled the three fingers away and placed one at the boys entrance.

"Now just relax.." With that the doctor shoved a finger into the boy.

"I-it hurts!" cried Allen fighting back tears.

"It won't in a minute, I promise" Tyki gave him a reassuring smiled before shoving another finger into him receiving another cry of agony. At last Tyki pushed all three fingers into Allen scissoring them around, his body shuddered in anticipation at the tightness of the boy.

"A-Allen...I can't wait an-anymore..I apologize" Before Allen could register what he was saying Tyki slammed into him. Allen squeaked out an incomprehensible phrase. He pulled out and slammed back in once more. He continued this fast aggressive pace and with each thrust Allen got more and more comfortable.

"Ty..harder!" Allen moaned, now wanting more.

"As you wish" The doctor grasped the boys hips and pulled them back into him hard, a loud smacking noise echoed throughout the room. Allen's body was filled with sensations he had never experienced before.

"Fuck, Allen..you're so tight!"

"You're already fucking me.." Allen chuckled to himself at his lame excuse for a joke, then pushed himself away from Tyki leaving the man confused.

"Allen?" Tyki questioned out of breath. Allen simply pushed him down in the chair and straddled him not saying a word. He re-penetrated himself with Tyki's aching member and placed his hands on the elder mans shoulders.

"Oh?" Tyki grasped the boys hips again as he pushed himself up and then back down. Tyki squeezed the boys ass gently as he lifted him up grinning as he gasped.

"Ah..Tyki..I.." Allen panted, his body heating up.

"Already?" The doctor took that opportunity to grasp the boys erect cock and pump at it vigorously. Allen leaned back placing his hands on Tyki's upper legs, slamming himself harder into the male. Tyki wrapped one arm around the boys waist and thrusted upwards into him at a fast pace.

"Ty...I'm coming!" At that moment Allen shot his seed onto their chests and after a few powerful thrusts Tyki came to shooting cum inside of Allen filling him up. They both collapsed into the chair gasping for breath.

"So how was that check up?" Tyki managed to get out through gasps.

"Very nice.." Allen smiled at the man before looking down and frowning at the sticky mess.

"Don't worry about that" Tyki took both of their cocks in his hand and pumped at them simultaneously while leaning in to engage Allen in a kiss. He made out with the boy as he pumped at their cocks, making them erect again. He hand moved faster and faster until they both came again shooting more cum onto the chair and their chests.

"Mm..Ty...I'm tired.."

"Well we are at a _doctors_ office.."

"Oh yeah.." Allen sighed before standing up. They each cleaned up in the sink as well as they could then exited the room but not before sneaking in a few last gropes and kisses. Allen reentered the waiting room to a angry Komui.

"Allen! What took you so long?" He growled.

"I deeply apologize for the time it took, but the boy had a few health and physical problems that I wanted to look into sir." Tyki's gaze bore a whole right through the director.

"Oh..well I understand, well we'll have to come back some other time for everyone else's check ups then.." Komui and everyone went back to the Black Order, but Allen would never be the same and would be looking forward to his next doctors appointment.


End file.
